A furious kiss
by Blood ErroR
Summary: -¿Ves? Te dije que le gustabas.- Dijo Karma intentando regular su acelerada respiración. A Gakushuu le habría gustado negarlo o callar al otro, pero no lo hizo al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Y es que por primera vez Karma estaba bajo su control y no se estaba quejando. Y puede que Ren les hubiera pillado allí, pero en la soledad de su casa nadie podía decirles nada.


**A furious kiss**

No sabían quién empezó.

Y aunque lo supieran, ambos estaban seguros de que la situación no habría cambiado mucho.

Ni siquiera tenían claro cuando había empezado. Es más, no tenían nada en claro. Sus mentes estaban adormecidas, anestesiadas, incapaces de funcionar y para colmo no les molestaba. No hacían nada por cambiarlo, solo dejarse el cuerpo y el alma en aquello en lo que estaban haciendo.

Antes de aquello se estaban peleando, era lo mínimo a lo que sus mentes podían llegar. Estaban discutiendo en la sala del consejo estudiantil. Con el edificio completamente vacío, la luz del atardecer colándose por las ventanas y el viento sacudiendo las cortinas. Gakushuu solo se paseaba por la habitación mirando y colocando los papeles y documentos que había en la sala, aún si estos ya estaban ordenados, mientras regañaba y gritaba a Karma. El pelirrojo solo estaba sentado en el sofá de la habitación, mientras le miraba con enfado e intentaba explicarse. La pelea era la misma de siempre, con los mismos argumentos malos de siempre y ambos pensaban que terminarían igual que siempre: Con los dos cabreados y volviendo a sus casas esbozando una expresión seria y de mal humor. Que si eres un fastidio, que si eres un niño mimado, que si me ocultas cosas, que si no tengo que contarte cada segundo de mi vida, que si ojalá te mueras, que si ya te gustaría. Todo tan normal y tan nimio para los dos que esa pelea ya era como un juego.

Pero las cosas se torcieron en menos de segundo. Porque Gakushuu no sabía por qué había nombrado a Nagisa y Karma no sabía por qué había nombrado a Ren. En primer lugar no deberían haberlo hecho, esos dos no tenían nada que ver con ellos y con su extraña costumbre de pelearse cada vez que estaban a solas. Pero por alguna razón los nombraron y eso no hizo más que empeorar la situación. Karma se puso a la defensiva como nunca antes, Gakushuu se irritaba cada vez más y la discusión iba cambiando de tema cada vez a más velocidad. Que si siempre estás con él, que si estáis saliendo, que si no lo estamos, que si le gustas pero tú no te das cuenta, etc, etc. Ya ni se acordaban de la cantidad de cosas que habían dicho respecto a ello. Solo sabían que les enfadaba, y mucho. Más incluso de lo que les gustaría reconocer.

Tampoco se acordaban con claridad quién se había acercado al otro para seguir peleando. Tampoco durante cuanto tiempo se mantuvieron en la misma posición: Con sus rostros realmente cerca y mirándose con odio y rencor. La discusión se hacía más acalorada, ellos se enfadaban cada vez más y cuando quisieron darse cuenta pasó.

Alguno de ellos se acercó más de lo que debía, el otro no dudo en seguirle el juego, sus cuerpos chocaron, sus ojos se encontraron, las manos de alguno sujetó el rostro del otro y se besaron.

Se besaron de forma inesperada, acalorada y furiosa. Intentando canalizar toda la ira que sentían en ese beso. Se sujetaron con fuerza, cerraron los ojos y juntaron sus labios una y otra vez, sin ni siquiera pensar en las consecuencias ni en la razón por la que hacían aquello. Sus mentes se habían quedado en blanco, actuaban por instinto y solo podían seguir besándose con desenfreno mientras intentaban juntar más sus cuerpos. Definitivamente no estaban pensando, no eran conscientes de nada, lo único en lo que podían pensar era en la calidez de esos labios, lo rápido que les latía el corazón, el como su respiración se aceleraba y lo mucho que necesitaban de ese contacto.

Acabaron en el sofá, no sabían cómo. Pero les importaba poco. Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus cuerpos presionándose y sus labios sin querer separarse. Karma boca arriba en el sofá con Asano encima suya, mirándose con intensidad, como si quisieran decirse algo con la mirada. El beso empezó a ser más profundo, saborearon sus labios, los mordieron, sus lenguas exploraron toda la cavidad del otro y solo podían jadear y querer más. El pensamiento de que otra persona que no fueran ellos hiciera esto con el contrario, les cabreaba tanto que se veían incapaces de separarse.

Karma enrolló sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Gakushuu y lo presionó más contra su cuerpo. Quería preguntarse desde cuándo su cuerpo le había parecido tan atrayente, desde cuando su olor le embriagaba y confundía sus sentidos. No sabía la respuesta, solo tenía claro que cuando se había visto con el rostro del otro tan cerca del suyo, con sus ojos violetas mirándole con furia, sus labios aparentemente suaves justo delante y su aliento acariciando sus mejillas, no fue capaz de contenerse. Y ahora que le tenía encima suya, besándole con agresividad y con toda la pasión que podía, era incapaz de no pensar en lo perfecto que era el chico. Perfecto a más no poder, en todos y cada uno de los sentidos. Le gustaba tanto eso, era tan bueno en todo, tan impoluto, tan respetado, tan admirado por todos. Era tan inteligente que a veces se veía cohibido por él, tan manipulador que admiraba la forma en la que podía poner a todo el mundo de su lado y tan codiciado que el hecho de que fuera él la única persona en el mundo que pudiera hacerle enfadar de esa forma, le volvía loco de felicidad. Era tan perfecto que sentía ganas de corromperle, de hacerle ver el lado oscuro del mundo y arrastrarle a ese lado para que ambos se quedaran atrapados allí. Pero no hacía falta, porque Gakushuu siempre estuvo allí desde el principio. Con esa máscara de perfección sobre su rostro con la que solía engañar a todos, y la que ocultaba una sonrisa diabólica y manipuladora. Un titiritero fingiendo ser un títere en las manos de su padre. Era tan increíble, le gustaba tanto, no podía evitarlo. Esas manos que siempre había querido tener le acariciaban el pelo, esos ojos que siempre le habían atraído como las moscas a la miel le habían mirado de una forma inexplicable y arrolladora y esos labios que siempre había tenido curiosidad por probar arremetían contra los suyos con pasión, con algo de enfado y más empeño de lo que nunca imaginó. Jadeando y acariciando su lengua con la suya Karma se veía abrumado por todo. Por la atracción que tenía hacia él, por los celos que había tenido durante toda la tarde y por la situación actual que era como una especie de sueño cumplido.

Por su parte, Gakushuu estaba igual o peor que el otro chico. Acariciaba el pelo del otro chico con suavidad, mientras le besaba con insistencia y sin darle tregua al contrario. Aunque no es como si el otro no le siguiera. Se sentía abrumado por la suavidad de su pelo, la humedad de sus labios y la calidez de su cuerpo bajo el suyo. Quería saber en qué momento de su vida se había visto capaz de hacer tales cosas con Karma, pero al igual que el otro tampoco estaba seguro. Siempre había vigilado al pelirrojo entre las sombras, pensando que era una amenaza, pensando que algún día estropearía todo por lo que él había luchado. Pero no, no se lo estropeó a él, se lo estropeo a su padre. Y eso solo hizo que le admirara más, que le tuviera más estima, que quisiera ser más cercano a él. Era tan rebelde y tan desinteresado que siempre había querido seguirlo. Hacía lo que quería, cuando quería y porque quería, y no le importaban las consecuencias porque ya las había considerado anteriormente y él sabía que no había ningún peligro. Era inteligente a su manera, de forma que podía superarle cuando quisiera. Y aunque todos pensaran que era violento y un delincuente ¿Era típico de un delincuente defender a un alumno que estaba sufriendo acoso por parte de sus compañeros? No, no lo era. Karma tenía un fuerte sentido de la justicia que Gakusshuu solía compartir. Estuvo a punto de quejarse a los directivos para evitar que acabara en la clase E por una tontería como esa, pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque también le gustaba lo competitivo que era, lo mucho que sus miradas se enfrentaban durante un examen y la risa condescendiente que se formaba en su cara cuando salían las listas con las notas de cada uno. Si ambos estaban en la misma clase, no sería tan divertido. Divertido e inesperado, eso era Karma para él. Inesperado porque no importaba a cuanta gente llegara a controlar, Karma jamás se verá subyugado por él de la misma forma que todo el mundo, él era impulsivo y decidido, se salía de sus cálculos, nunca hacía lo que él esperaba. Y nunca supo en qué momento le empezó a atraer tanto. Tal vez fue su pelo rojo, siempre llamativo y que parecía suave a sus ojos, o su personalidad, la cuál le ponía de los nervios y también le intrigaba, o tal vez todo. Todo en general le había superado. Cuando se vio enfrente de él discutiendo y sus rostros tan cerca, con sus ojos ambarinos observándole con detenimiento y sus mejillas algo enrojecidas por el esfuerzo, no fue capaz de contenerse cuando sus labios chocaron.

Sabían que todo aquello era como un objetivo que nunca pensaron en cumplir. Algo que siempre había permanecido en su mente, pero que se habían negado a reconocer incluso a ellos mismos. Pero sus mentes seguían demasiado ocupadas en lo bien que se sentían y en lo mucho que les gustaba el contrario como para darse cuenta de eso.

Y un beso no era suficiente. Un simple beso furioso y desenfrenado como aquel no era suficiente para calmar toda la frustración y la tensión que se había creado entre ellos.

Se separaron jadeantes, con sus rostros sonrojados y sus respiraciones agitadas. Se miraron un momento y tuvieron que contener una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el estado en el que estaba el contrario. Karma bajó sus manos para colar una de ellas bajo la camisa del pelinaranja, mientras que este bajaba la cabeza para atender el cuello del pelirrojo. Ambos se estremecieron ante el contacto. Karma se sintió arder en cuanto los labios del otro besaron su cuello con delicadeza, como si estuviera inspeccionando el terreno, y bajo su mano estaba la piel desnuda del otro, tan suave, tan fina y tan cálida. Gakushuu en ese momento solo quería fundirse con el otro y no salir de allí jamás, podía escuchar su respiración acelerada y sus jadeos cuando posaba sus labios en el cuello y por su espina dorsal le recorrían escalofríos a medida que la mano de Karma acariciaba la piel de su espalda.

Como si sus mentes no estuvieran lo suficientemente perdidas, iban a perderse más a ese paso. Iban a dejarse llevar todavía más y acabarían haciendo algo de dudosa moralidad para el consejo estudiantil y el instituto encima de ese incómodo sofá.

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió.

La puerta de la sala se abrió dejando ver a Sakakibara Ren con unos documentos del consejo estudiantil que al parecer había ido a buscar hacía un buen rato. Gakushuu y Karma se paralizaron y Ren se congeló en su sitio.

Lo primero que había captado la mirada del moreno fue la escena de su amigo encima del delincuente de la clase E, con las respiraciones aceleradas, sus rostros completamente enrojecidos, sus cuerpos presionándose juntos, sus ropas holgadas y desaliñadas, las manos del pelirrojo colándose en las ropas de Gakushuu y el pelinaranja con sus labios hundiéndose en el cuello del otro.

Un silencio tensó cubrió a los tres chicos. Pero este fue roto cuando los documentos que Ren sostenían cayeron al suelo y el chico salió corriendo a más no poder por la puerta.

Claro que huía ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

Los otros dos se quedaron estupefactos, mirando la puerta de la sala ahora abierta, con nadie detrás y un montón de papeles tirados a su alrededor. Decir que estaban congelados por la impresión era decir poco. Ren les había visto, les había pillado con las manos en la masa y no tenían ninguna excusa para justificar lo que estaban haciendo. Se estaban besando y habían estado a punto de llegar a algo más en el sofá de la sala del consejo estudiantil, no había nada más. Les habían visto y el rumor se extendería por todo el instituto como un virus maligno y contagioso.

-¿Ves?- Dijo Karma llamando la atención del otro chico. Había intentado regular su respiración, pero aún seguía nervioso y agitado.- Te dije que le gustabas.

A Gakushuu le habría gustado negarlo, o al menos callar al otro. Pero se vio incapaz de hacerlo al darse cuenta de un detalle muy importante para él: Por primera vez desde que se conocían, Karma estaba bajo su control y no se estaba quejando.

Y puede que les hubieran pillado allí, pero en la soledad de su casa nadie iba a decirles nada.

* * *

Holi~

Sí, otro one-shot en el que no se llega a lemon, ya me empiezo a sentir culpable. Pero no os preocupéis, que eso lo arreglaré pronto (?)

Vale, este es el séptimo fic de la semana Karma x Asano y esta vez el tema era: Un beso. Sí, simple y llanamente. Así que al igual que la mayoría de los fics que he subido esta semana, he cogido una idea que tenía desde hace tiempo y ha salido esto. No es muy largo, unas 2 mil palabras (6 páginas en el word) pero desde mi punto de vista creo que es el mejor de toda la semana, o al menos es que el que a mí más me convence, así que espero que guste. El one-shot tampoco tiene mucha complicación o algo que explicar, un beso después de una pelea y un casi lemon encima de un sofá, concretamente el sofá de la sala del consejo estudiantil ¿Que por qué el consejo estudiantil tiene un sofá en su sala? Porque puede. Además lo he visto bastante en unos fanarts de Ansatsu, así que al final me pareció normal verlo.

Y bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, así que solo espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo ~

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
